


Merci Moi

by PriestGuts



Series: Another Prompt Bites the Dust [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Aftercare, Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Spy gets an enemy team char in a hopeless situation and forces them to beg for mercy, then shit gets dirty fast</p><p>(Now comes with Art)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merci Moi~

“I see that you are awake, monsieur…”

The Sniper blinked as he slowly woke up, slowly snapping to in a panic, looking around hurriedly to try to determine where he was. It looked like one of the warehouses around Teufort, but one could never really be too sure. “Where am I? Wot ye doin’ ye great, bloody spook?” he growled through sharp teeth, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses.

“To answer your first question, connard, simply, you are far enough away from your base that nobody will be able to ‘ear you scream, nor will they notice that you have gone missing as they are probably asleep. As for your second inquiry…let’s just say that I desire to have a little fun and you are going to provide it, willingly or not, mon grande…”

The Sniper’s throat bobbed when he swallowed with apprehension. “And if I don’t wanna play along?”

“Well, monsieur, I am afraid that will just not do,” the Spy purred, voice liquid velvet and still somehow stern as he approached the man who was currently tied to the chair he was sitting in, removing his suit jacket fluidly. “And if you do not, I am afraid that I will not be playing very nicely.”

The Sniper blinked to adjust to the light when his tinted glasses were pulled away and set on a nearby table. “Sure are polite for a French bastard…”

“But of course. As I ‘ave said, I Will play nicely as long as you give me everything that I wish,” the Spy replied, exhaling smoke from his cigarette as he stepped close to the bound Australian again. “Now…allow me to set up a few…ground rules per se.”

“Rules? Ye fuckin’ kiddin’ me right?” the Sniper growled, narrowing his eyes at the smaller male.

“Yes, monsieur, rules. And you will do quite well to listen to them. Firstly, if you are spoken to, you will answer. If you do not, I will punish you.”

“Kinky,” came a gravelly mutter before there was the razor sharp sound of leather hitting flesh when the Spy placed a well aimed, open-handed slap to the Sniper’s cheek, red blooming across the sharp slope of his skin.

“Second Rule; if you talk without permission or without first being spoken to, you will be punished. Is that clear, Nez Rogue?” When the Sniper didn’t answer, he found his hair being gripped roughly and his head forced back. “I ‘ave asked you a question, Jar Man. Is that clear?!”

The Sniper hissed through his teeth when his head was pulled back, forcing him to expose his throat. “Crystal,” he snarled, glaring daggers up at the masked man.

“Tres Bon~! Now…we shall begin,” the Spy purred, his lips curling back over his teeth into a wicked smirk as he slowly removed his gloves.

The Sniper swallowed thickly as he watched that familiar knife be twisted through thin fingers, the metal almost seeming alive in the hands of the Spy. He gasped when his tank top was cut up at the front, leaving his sensitive stomach exposed. The spy trailed the knife down Sniper’s thin chest, to the slight layer of fat that had deposited at his stomach and finally down to the hem of Sniper’s pants. The Sniper worried his bottom lip between sharp teeth when a shiver ran down his spine.

“Enjoying yourself, Bushman?” Spy purred as he slowly trailed the blade of his butterfly knife back up the Sniper’s torso, causing the Aussie to hiss through his teeth.

“Fuck off, ye bloody Spook!” he growled, hissing when he received another sharp, forceful slap, this time to his other cheek.

“You will answer my question properly!” the Spy reprimanded, glaring with those cerulean eyes down at the other male. “I will not have my toys use such foul language in my prescence!”

“Toy?! FECK YE! I’M NOT SOME THING YOU CAN---“ the Sniper made a choked sound in the back of his throat when it was gripped roughly and the blade of Spy’s knife was placed against his tongue.

“I would suggest that you keep your filthy mouth shut, Jar Man. I am swiftly losing my patience with your insubordinance,” he hissed as he pressed the flat of the blade against the inside of Sniper’s cheek. “You will do well to behave yourself from this point forward or there may be consequences!”

The second that the blade was removed from his mouth, the Sniper closed his mouth as quick as he could, teeth clicking together audibly, unconsciously running his tongue along the spot in his cheek the knife had been pressed against. However, his mouth didn’t stay closed for long, for when the Spy’s hand suddenly drifted down to his crotch, he couldn’t help the surprised gasp that escaped. “What the bloody hell do ye think yer doin’?!” he yelped when the Spy suddenly had sleep pants pulled down, the fabric momentarily getting caught on his long, thin feet, being left in nothing but his boxers.

“I told you…if you decide to behave…I will be playing very nicely,” he said with a smirk. “But now…you have to earn my niceness,” he purred, kicking his legs apart with a nudge of his expensive shoes. “Beg me for it~”

“Say wot now?” the Sniper inquired, eyebrows rising enough to crinkle his brow. “I ain’t gonna feckin’ ask ye for somethin’ I don’ even wan’!”

“Your word say one thing, but monsieur Sniper, your body is telling me something quite the opposite,” the Spy purred as he lightly snapped the band of the Australian’s boxers, causing him to gasp softly again. Another open palmed slap brought the first sting of salty tears to the Sniper’s eyes, but he refused to let them fall. “Beg me for it,” came a croon as thin fingers touched the blooming red mark in a delicate, almost affectionate manner.

The Sniper went to tell him to piss off again, but the words caught in his throat when the Spy pressed the heel of his shoe against the erection growing in his boxers, the words turning to a choked groan instead. “Fuck!”

“You know what you have to do to get more~”

“Wot the hell am I even s’pposed to say?” he groaned, trying to grind his hips against the Spy’s shoes.

“Well there would be no fun in just telling you, now would there, Mon Grande?”

“Well I…fuck it. I can’t do this, Mate…”

The Spy raised a thin eyebrow at the bound man. “Ah, but mon grand forçat, you were doing so very well."

"Yeah well this is bloody embarrassin'. Wot you even like about this stuff, love?"

"It is just something that I have wanted to try for a while now, mon amour."

"Yeah well...ye tried it. Now can ye untie me?"

"Of course," the frenchman sighed, moving to undo the intricate knot that was holding the other's wrists together.

The Sniper sighed and rubbed his wrists once they were free. "Now...about that playin' nicely?"

The Spy snorted and pecked the Sniper's lips softly before slowly kissing down the thin torso.  "Anything for you, mon plus adoré..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the wonderful http://alphametics.tumblr.com/


	2. Outtake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an outtake. Please don't take it seriously.
> 
> Art by the wonderful http://alphametics.tumblr.com/

“Well I…fuck it. I can’t do this, Mate…”

The Spy raised a thin eyebrow at the bound man. “Ah, but mon grand forçat, , you were doing so very well."

"Yeah well this is bloody embarrassin'. Wot you even like about this stuff, love?"

"It is just something that I have wanted to try for a while now, mon amour."

"Yeah well...ye tried it. Now can ye untie me?"

"Of course," the frenchman sighed, moving to undo the intricate knot that was holding the other's wrists together.

The Sniper sighed and rubbed his wrists once they were free. "Now...about that playin' nicely?" The Spy snorted and pecked the Sniper's lips softly before slowly kissing down the thin torso to the light layer of fat on his stomach, pressing his nose into the pillowy flesh and suddenly blowing a raspberry against his skin causing the Sniper to let loose a shriek of surprise before slouching back in his chair, covering his reddened face with his wide palms. "And it's gone. The mood is ruined. Thanks for tha', mate."

"Of course, mon amour. Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Second Chapter is an outtake that I had to write in order to get myself to finish this and feel better.
> 
> Art is by the wonderful http://alphametics.tumblr.com/


End file.
